Alluring Secret Black Vow
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: I'm sure many have heard the tragedy of the love between an angel and a human, right? This is no different. Gold can never forget that redhead with those mesmerising silver eyes. PreciousMetalShipping, AU


A/N: Kisa's being an - for not updating her stories, but now, I bring you a sad one~ ;w; -mumbles to self- Shall I put this as tragedy?

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the song 'Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~' which is sung by the Kagamine Twins. I also do not own the characters of Pokemon Special.

**Warning: Contains...genderbending, boyxboy. You have been warned.**

* * *

A lone figure was hurrying along a dark alleyway, red blood glimmering on the pure white shirt he wore. The figure clutched a box close to his chest, which was heaving as he panted heavily. The setting sun shone on wings on the figure's back, red hair swishing as he ran. Finally, the figure collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, leaning against a wall for support. Silver groaned as he clutched his injured shoulder, then sighed at the sight of blood on his palm. He closed his eyes to take a rest, oblivious to the approaching footsteps.

"Hey, is that an injured person? I see blood!" A female voice said with concern.

"I'll carry her back to the mansion, Crys, go ahead and inform the maids," a male voice commanded, then the sounds of fading footsteps sounded in Silver's ear. Silver blinked his eyes open tiredly, then widened as he looked into stunning golden orbs, which were as brightly coloured as the glittering waters of reflected sunlight on the river surface. The man bent down to carry him bridal-style, then Silver clutched the box closer to him. Silver flushed as he felt his heart skip a beat at the man's touch, his eyes fluttering shut. The rhythmic walking soothed him, and he soon fell into slumber.

Silver rubbed his eyes sleepily, then cocked his head in confusion at his bandaged shoulder. He jolted at the sound of a somewhat familiar voice that spoke up. "Oh, you're awake already. I-"

The voice was cut off as Silver stammered, "Wh-where am I? Wh-where's my box...?" A box was thrusted in front of his face, then Silver took it, hugging it close to him. The man from the previous night was sitting in a fine chair that looked grand. Silver took a good look at the room they were currently in. The room was big and spacious, and the bed he was lying in was big and comfortable. He shot up immediately, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "Argh..." he groaned, the man standing up instantly and pushing him back onto the bed. "Don't get up yet, you're still injured. You're lucky Crys and I found you yesterday; you almost had an infected shoulder... Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Gold Wolfhart, it is a pleasure to meet a fine lady like you."

Silver paused for a moment to process what Gold just said, then snapped, "I'm not a girl, I'm a_ guy_!" Gold blinked at him in confusion, his mouth in an 'o' shape. "So that explains the lack of-"

"Gold, watch your mouth!" a pretty blue-haired woman who looked the same age as Gold said, shaking her head. Gold grinned at her, then shrugged, flicking her bangs playfully. Silver flushed as Gold turned his eyes back onto him, then his eyes widened when he saw the feathers from his wings on the bed. "Y-you know...?" he asked cautiously, trying his best to hide his wings.

Gold and the woman glanced at each other, then Gold said quietly, "About you being an angel? Yeah... Crystal had to find some way for the maids not to spread the word around. I had to bandage your shoulder myself." Silver nodded his thanks, then winced once more, the fresh blood seeping through the bandage, staining it red. The blue-haired woman tutted, then took out more from the nearby cupboard. "Gold, I told your mother that we have a guest staying here, but she most probably wouldn't disturb him. I made sure of that, since she's on a holiday in Alaska" she informed, taking a bottle of disinfectant with her. Gold grinned at her once more, then took the things from her hands.

"This is Crystal Blackthorn, my childhood friend, so don't hesitate to ask her for anything. She may be the 'Super-Serious-Gal', but she is nic-" he was smacked playfully by Crystal, who was rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Attend to the guest before he dies from blood loss, Gold," she suggested, walking out of the room, her long Victorian dress trailing after her. Gold laughed, then rolled up his long sleeve, tugging the bandage with his teeth. Silver watched with fascination as Gold took the bottle of disinfectant in his hands and the bandage trailed from his teeth. "It's gonna sting," he said, then peeled the bandage gently from Silver's shoulder. Silver flinched as Gold's fingers trailed along his shoulder wound, then winced once more as the sharp sting of his wound flooded at him as Gold recleaned his wound. Silver bit his lip as he endured the stings and pain until Gold finally finished his work.

Silver glanced at him shyly, then placed the box on the bedside table. Gold washed his hands in the bowl of water on the table, then tugged his sleeves down. Gold smiled at him, then was stood up from his chair, then felt Silver pull onto his shirt. "Yes?" he asked, turning around to face the angel. "M-my name's Silver," he mumbled, face ablaze and his gaze averted. Gold beamed at him, taking the bowl of water with him. "Well, that a pretty name. I hope that you might join us for dinner, Silver," he said in that husky voice that made Silver's heart skip a beat. Silver nodded, lying back onto the pillows and watched Gold's retreating back. He held his hand to his pounding heart, then used his other hand to cover his flaming face. 'He...is so...cool...' he thought, then shook his head to clear it, feeling the blush on his face deepen as he thought more about him.

Silver was stunned as he walked out to the dining hall, which was bigger and much more grand than the hallway he had walked through. Gold and Crystal were chatting and laughing happily, Silver walking into the hall. "...and then it was like, he totally went splat into the pool when he was pushed! You should have seen it! Oh, Silver, do join us for dinner, I've already asked the maids to prepare it," Gold nodded to Silver, then turned back to Crystal. She jabbed him under the table with her foot, whispering, "Be a gentleman and show our guest to his seat, Gold!"

Gold laughed, then stood up from his seat and led Silver to his, Crystal sighing and took a drink from her crystal goblet. "Gold, you're lucky that our parents are away to Alaska, or they would have been telling you off for your raucuos behaviour," she muttered, hiding her smile. Gold nodded to the maids, then they disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the food. "Don't worry, Silver, they're able to keep the secret," Gold winked, then continued to eat his steak. Silver gave a small smile back, then looked at the food. He ate in silence, observing Gold and Crystal's friendly banter, occasionally including him in their conversations. Silver felt a weird and strange feeling in his chest as Gold and Crystal sat rather close to each other.

Once they finished their dinner, Silver told them that he wanted to go to his room to rest. Gold nodded, then turned to Crystal, saying, "I shall escort him, Crys, you shall go on without me." Crystal nodded, finishing up her ice-cream dessert. Gold and Silver walked in silence as they walked to the guest room together, Silver glancing shyly at Gold. "You must have a lot of suitors, right?" he asked, Gold's eyes widening in surprise. He grinned, then said, "Of course, with my good looks, why wouldn't I? Nah, I'm just kidding, they're mainly after my status as the next heir to this noble house, so they always try to hit on me, one pretty woman after another. However, I haven't found that one special one yet, after all..."

Silver spent the week with Gold and Crystal, eventually making friends with them. His love for Gold only burned brighter in his heart, then he could stand it no longer, wanting to claim Gold for himself. He smiled to the two, then walked back into the room he had taken. His shoulder wound had already been healed, but he kept the bandage there all the same, not wanting to return and be away from Gold. He turned to the box on the table, then clutched onto the lock. He had heard rumours about the forbidden fruit inside, which he had to bring back. It was his mission, but he had been injured along the way, and now, he wanted to use it. The forbidden fruit was able to grant anything, even an unforgivable love between a human and an angel; Crystal had told him about how more than often Gold would smile to himself whenever Silver was around, which Silver hoped that it meant what he thought it was.

Silver opened it fully, then gasped at the sight of the red apple that sat within. He clutched it in his hands carefully, then ran off along the corridors and found Gold lying on his bed and having a nap. Crystal walked out from the room, putting a finger to her lips. "He's sleeping, so try not to wake him up," she whispered, giggling as she walked away. Silver glanced around before hiding the fruit behind him and walked into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, but Gold was awaken. Gold sat up on his bed, then rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Silver...?" he mumbled, seeing the angel standing at the door like a deer caught in headlights. He beckoned to Silver to come to him, and Silver followed, the forbidden fruit clutched tightly in his hand.

"What's that you have in your hand, Silver?" Gold asked curiously, his sharp eyes spotting it immediately. Silver could feel himself get nervous on what he was about to do, but then Gold suddenly got up from the bed and pinned his free hand to the wall beside the door. Gold used his other hand to lock the door, then grabbed Silver's other wrist. Silver looked up at him, a mix of different emotions in his silvery eyes. Gold leaned in, taking the fruit from his hands. "This is the legendary forbidden fruit, right?"he asked quietly, Silver nodding slowly.

Silver was unable to speak at that point, but then he managed to whisper, "I have...fallen for you, Gold..." He looked down, not wanting to see the expression on Gold's face. Gold was silent for a few seconds which felt like years to Silver, then Silver muttered, "I...I think I should go..." Gold's grip on his wrist tightened, not allowing Silver to escape. "No..." Gold mumbled, then took the fruit up to their lips, then said, "I have never felt like this before, but ever since you came..." Silver looked up into the beautiful golden eyes he fell in love with, then flushed as Gold smiled down at him. They took a bite of the apple at the same time, then Gold dropped the fruit as he crashed his lips onto Silver's.

Silver moaned softly as Gold bit and sucked on his neck, feeling the pleasure from it. Gold licked his lips, then returned to kissing Silver on the lips. The fruit lay forgotten on the floor as they explored each other's mouth, both soon breaking apart for air. Silver was hugged by Gold, and muttered, "Gold, I...love you..." Gold smiled softly, then leaned in to kiss him once more. Silver moaned softly into the kiss, both of them enjoying each others' touch.

Soon, they were exhausted from kissing and laid on Gold's bed, the fruit in Silver's palm. Silver closed his eyes, whispering, "This is treachery, a sin against Arceus... Are you sure? We cannot go back if we..." Gold ran his fingers through Silver's soft hair, then closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Silver... Everything will be all right..." he whispered, then they stayed like that until morning arose.

They had passionate nights one after the other, continuing like this for a week, until one night, when they were done with their lustful actions. A knock was heard at the door.

"Master Gold?" the maid's voice sounded through the door, Silver instantly freezing in Gold's arms and Gold got up from his bed. Silver watched as Gold draped a cloak over himself and opened the door slightly, then took a letter from the maid. "It's from mother..." Silver heard him mutter, then had an ominous feeling about that letter. Gold rip the envelope, then scanned through the letter and threw it into the drawer. He locked it up, then turned to Silver, smiling with a slight grim look behind him. "I shall be back soon, Silver, I need to speak with Crystal," he said, grabbing his cloak from the stand and disappearing outside. Silver immediately headed for the drawer, opening it easily. His eyes scanned the drawer for that letter, then found an elegant script similar to Gold's own one.

_'Dear Gold,_

_I know that you turned down a lot of suitors of late, Crystal did inform me about all of it. However, you need to find a suitable bride soon, a pretty and smart girl like Crystal. I think that you shouldn't dwell much on 'the special one' any longer, Gold. You're reaching eighteen soon, and you have to marry sooner or later to carry on the noble household. I shall have to take drastic measures; Crystal shall be your bride, since she's such a sweet and cute girl. You did tell me on occasion that you liked her more than a friend or a sister, and now, I shall deem both of you engaged! I have already planned the wedding for within this week when I come back from Alaska, so... I shall see you soon~!_

_xoxo'_

Silver stared at the letter for a few seconds, then felt his tears slide down his cheeks. The tears stained the letter, causing the ink to run. He threw the letter on the table, then ripped the bandage off his shoulder and opened the balcony window, flying away in the dark night sky. The fruit lay on the bed with white feathers scattered on it, proving that it wasn't all a dream.

* * *

_'With my spotless heart thrown away,_  
_ as long as I can live in our love,_  
_ then let me relinquish my wings, _  
_and offer my body to the devil.'_

* * *

Gold was shocked to find that Silver had gone in the night. He only went back to his room in the morning to find the bitten fruit on his bed and the pile of bandages and feather, both of them pearl white. He sighed, then stared at the letter on his table, noticing the ink that had run. He crumpled the letter in his fist, then threw it back into the drawer with the fruit and the feathers, locking it up and stowing the key in his pocket. He stepped into the dining hall, seeing Crystal's blushing face as she looked at him.

"Your mother's told me about it over the phone, Gold. I'm nervous... We're childhood friends after all, and I don't really feel like that towards you..." she mumbled, clutching the phone close to her. "However, we have no choice, seeing that your mother has already prepared the wedding... I just..." She couldn't continue speaking any more, then started walking to the door, leaving Gold standing there. She stopped walking, then turned back. "We have to pick out the wedding suit and dress today, so... Do go."

He watched as her long purple dress swished behind her, then sat down at the table, head in his hands. He sighed once more to himself, then hardened his gaze as he made a promise to himself that he would forget about that angel, and he would live with the fact that Crystal was soon to be his wife.

He was distracted by all the girls who were redheads as they were passing by, then Crystal tugged at his sleeve. "Anyway, since we're still going to have a wedding, I just hope that we could learn to love each other more than a brother and a sister..." she muttered, then brightened up at the sight of the beautiful dresses. "Gold, isn't this pretty? ...Gold? Are you listening...?" she said, seeing Gold's distracted look as he stared outside. She sighed, then continued chatting with him, getting frustrated at his inability to pay attention.

Gold was smacked in the face by Crystal's handbag, and she gave a defeated sigh. "We'll take this one and this one," she said to the person at the counter, who nodded. She glanced towards him once more, then said, "I think you should go clear your head. The wedding's in three days time, so I hope that you can accept this fate...like I did." She turned arounf and walked away from the shop, seeing Gold's defeated look and sighed once again.

Gold wandered around the town, glancing at every person with long red hair hopefully. His eyes caught onto hauntingly familiar silver ones, but then a horse carriage barged into his view, and when the carriage had gone, the person was nowhere to be seen. Gold ran across the street, then tried to follow where those eyes were, only to stop at a deserted alley. He returned to the mansion dejectedly, then shook his head to clear it. He didn't notice the silvery eyes that was watching him.

* * *

"...and will Lord Gold Wolfhart take Lady Crystal Blackthorn as his lawfully wedded wife?" Emerald, Crystal's little brother, laughed as Crystal waved her teacup at him. Gold rolled his eyes, then smiled. He leapt forward and pinched Emerald's cheeks, getting a loud barrage of pained shouts from the little boy.

"Stop torturing my brother, Gold, he's only twelve," she laughed, gently removing Gold's hands from Emerald's now reddening face. Gold laughed along with her, then his laugh died down as he stared into Crystal's blue eyes, then murmured, "I'm glad that the one I'm marrying is you, Crys, because if it were some other woman, I wouldn't be comfortable with it at all..."

Crystal smiled sadly at him, then said, "You have someone you already love, so why not marry her?"

Gold shook his head, replying, "I...I can't find... One moment, here, and the next, gone... I...I just can't..." Crystal patted his back, Emerald wondering why Gold suddenly started crying. "Big boys shouldn't cry, so... Cheer up! Or Big Sister Crystal will...uh...be sad too!" Emerald exclaimed, Gold smiling at him and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Rald, I feel much better now. Now, pipsqueak pixie, go find your other friends and play with them!" Gold grinned, pushing the reluctant boy out from the room. Crystal smiled at Gold, then nodded.

"Our wedding's tomorrow, and our parents are returning this afternoon. I hope you won't show your sadness in front of them, or they may cancel it and set you up with someone else," she muttered, then looked out the window. He nodded at her words, then gripped the cup in his hands tightly. He put up his usual cheery facade, exiting the room with Crystal staring after him with concern.

"Oh, Gold! How much you have grown over the past month! It seemed that only yesterday, you were still that childish young boy who loved playing pranks, and now, you're going to be married tomorrow~!" Lady Wolfhart sighed, Gold rolling his eyes pointedly at his mother's outburst. She smacked him on the arm, scolding, "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man, I'll have you know, the last person who did that-"

"-regretted it for the whole of his life. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all, mom..." he groaned, then winced as Crystal stomped on his foot under the table. He kept his face straight, then glowered at Crystal. Gold's mother sighed, then continued on her ranting. "I remember my own wedding like it was yesterday, not to mention that I..."

Gold groaned, having heard this more than thrice a week when Lady Wolfhart was home. Crystal looked slightly bored, but she still payed attention anyway. Gold sighed, then banged his face onto the table, ignoring the looks given to him all around.

* * *

Emerald's friend, Ruby, was standing in the room beside Emerald, looking interested at the suit that Gold had put on. "I've seen Big Sister Crystal's dress, and it's really pretty~!" he said, gesturing to Gold on how it was. Gold nodded at him, then pulled his bow tie. "I shall see later, then, shall I?" he grinned, giving the twelve year old boys high-fives before leaving the room and walking along the corridors to the chapel. He felt someone collide into him, then he turned to apologise to the person, seeing a black veil that hid the girl's face. "I apologise for colliding into you, miss," he said, and the girl looked at him through her red bangs.

"It's fine," she said, smiling softly as she left. He felt something in him stir as he watched the girl's red hair swish behind her, and her black dress flowing behind her gracefully. 'Why...?' he asked himself, then mentally slapped himself and continued walking to where the altar was. He opened the doors, the many pairs of eyes instantly focusing on him. He walked calmly to the altar, where the priest stood, awaiting the arrival of the bride. He glanced around the room, where he saw his mother chatting to Crystal's, then saw his relatives sitting and talking.

The one person he didn't expect to see was that woman, the redhead that he had bumped into the hall. She was sitting in the back row, her veil still covering her face. She had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. He was about to call to her when the doors opened, and the bride of the wedding stepped in. The church organs started playing, and Crystal took small and practiced steps towards Gold. Her white dress was strapless and shoulderless, and it had frills for the bottom part of the dress. Her hair was tied in a pretty bun, a veil and her family heirloom were clipped onto it. She smiled at Gold, the smoky eyeshadow accenting her crystal blue eyes as she finally reached the altar.

The priest flipped open the book he had with him, then cleared his throat. "Now, let us begin the ceremony. Who shall start with their vows first...?" Crystal nodded, then she repeated what she had been memorising over the last few days.

_"I, Crystal Blackthorn, take you, Gold Wolfhart, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Arceus, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live,"_ she recited, then the priest turned to Gold.

Gold turned back to Crystal, then took a deep breath before saying, "I, Gold Wolfhart, take you, Crystal Blackthorn, to be-" He was distracted as the black-clad girl in the back row stood up to leave, her veil falling off. She looked up and locked eyes with his, her silvery ones glittering before she left quietly. Gold's eyes widened, then he turned back to Crystal, who looked confused. She gasped in surprise, then she looked to where the girl was before. He pleaded for her to forgive him through his eyes before hugging her once and running out of the room, much to the horror of the people watching.

He ran along the corridors, looking left and right for that girl. He caught sight of her dress as she turned around the corner, and then he grabbed her wrist. "S-silver?" he choked out, the woman stopping in her tracks. Her black heels clacked on the stone floor before she turned around, her red silky hair flowing as she turned around to face him. He stared into her beautiful silver orbs as she looked up at him, then he hugged her tightly to him. "Tell me it's you, Silver, and it's not all a dream..." he muttered, letting go of the girl slightly and seeing her give a small laugh.

"I'm not this Silver you're speaking of, I'm Silvia Gracidea," she said, then danced out of his grasp. "Shouldn't you be going back to your bride?" she asked. Gold felt a pang of guilt stab him in his chest, then bowed his head. "What I did was a shame to the house of Wolfhart, and my mother would most probably have fainted from shock or something... I guess I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry," he muttered, scratching his head and turning away, a blush on his face. He glanced back at the redhead, then blurted, "Are your eyes naturally in that colour?"

She nodded, then said, "People have called me weird for having this eye colour, and it saddens me, seeing how others have blue eyes, green eyes and so." Gold stepped closer to her, then tilted her chin upwards gently and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You're really beautiful, don't you know that? Especially your eyes... They're so... mesmerising..." he muttered, then leaned in to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers lightly, both closing their eyes as they felt the spark of passion between them, then Gold snapped his eyes open.

He was stunned for a while, then he leaned in once more, this time he attacked her lips, leaving both of them breathless as they moved their lips in sync. Gold carried her into an empty room, where he placed her on the table, then continued to kiss her fiercely, the burning lust in him clouding his vision as they perform an immoral act in the house of Arceus. Their groans and moans of pleasure echoed through the room, and as they explored each other and exchanged their body heat, Gold fell deeper in love with Silvia.

The people who attended the failed wedding were unable to find the runaway groom anywhere they searched, and Crystal had only smiled to herself.

Gold returned to the mansion with Silvia in hand, then awaited for his mother to start scolding him. Lady Wolfhart was sitting huffily at the table, then her gaze snapped onto her son's figure. She rounded onto him, then slapped him hard. "Did you know how much of a disgrace you were to this house? I hope you have a very good reason for this!" she shouted, then sighed as she sipped her cup of tea, then glanced at the girl beside him. "Who is this, Gold?" she asked.

"This is Silve-, I mean, Silvia Gracidea. I...I think she may be the one..." he muttered, then clutched onto Silvia's hand tightly. Silvia walked up to Lady Wolfhart, who looked the girl up and down. Crystal walked into the room, then noticed the girl as well. Lady Wolfhart gestured to both Crystal and Silvia to sit down with her, then glared at Gold.

"Now, tell me more about yourself, Silvia," she prompted. Silvia took a deep breath before saying, "I'm Silvia Gracidea, 17 years old this year, and I'm an orphan." Gold's mother raised her eyebrow at the last part, then gestured for her to continue. "I-I love your son very much, and all I could ever wish for is to stay by his side; through light and darkness..." she muttered, then looked up to see Lady Wolfhart smiling. She turned to Crystal, who nodded, then smiled wider. She turned to Gold, who froze as he made eye contact with his mother, then gulped as she stood up.

"Since Silvia is sincere about her love for you, I think it would be best for both of you to marry. I think that this would be a better pair, right Crystal?" she said, then Crystal nodded, glancing to see both Gold and Silvia blushing. She laughed with Lady Wolfhart, then Silvia soon started laughing softly, with Gold grinning widely beside her.

A brown-haired girl with a pair of pure white wings took out a gun from the box in Silver's old room, then her tears fell down her face. Her blue eyes glittered in the moonlight, then she pocketed it, leaving the now empty box behind. She remembered what her mission was, and what she needed to do.

'Blue, Arceus has found Silver once more, but he had traded his angelic wings to become human. Your mission is to find him and the box containing the forbidden fruit and the gun which should be used to purify him. You must not use it on humans, as we have no idea of the effect that it gives, so be careful and stay safe,' her fellow angel Red said, handing her a photo with a girl with red hair and silver eyes on it. She clasped it tightly in her hands, then nodded, spreading her wings and flying off in the night.

She followed the pair day and night, and she was shocked to see the acts of lust between them, muttering, "What has become of my innocent and pure Silver?" She tightened her grip on the gun angrily, taking a single bullet from her pouch. She loaded it into the gun, then heard a satisfactory 'click' sound kept it hooked to her stocking.

* * *

_'Ah, the unforgivable sin _  
_turns into an incurable wound and continues on. _  
_Then, a furious arrow of judgment _  
_pierces right through the guy covered in darkness.'_

* * *

Gold smiled at Silvia, who made a daisy chain for him and hooked it around his neck. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, Gold nodding. He laughed as she tried to make another, but she didn't have enough flowers. "I'll find more over there, she said, pointing to a patch in the forest not far away. He nodded, then she ran off to pluck more. Gold smiled as he watched Silvia disappear into the forest, then sighed happily.

He froze when he felt heard a 'click' of a gun behind him, then he turned around to see a crying and angry angel pointing a gun at him. "This is for Silver!" she yelled, then pulled the trigger. Gold's eyes widened as he felt the burning sensation of the bullet piecing through him. He fell backwards slowly, then landed on the ground with a 'thud', the red blood slowly blossoming out around him. His glassy eyes betrayed the fact that he was dead, then Blue lowered her gun, turning to see the very person she came to Earth to find. "Silver!" she shouted, seeing the girl's eyes widen at the sight of Gold.

"B-blue...What have you done...?" she murmured, tears falling out from her eyes as she knelt beside her dead lover. Blue stepped backwards, her sense returning to her. "No...This wasn't supposed to happen..." Silvia muttered to herself, then she glared at Blue. "I **hate** you, Blue! Go away!" she yelled, angry tears pouring down her face. Blue nodded, then disappeared in a ball of light. Silvia shook her head, then she dried her tears, smiling.

_'My dear, lying cold,_  
_ I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. _  
_My sin against Arceus... _  
_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, _  
_so I will die for you..._  
_ I believe, that's my fate.'_

In a flash, she reverted back into her previous form, which was Silver. He clutched Gold close to him, then smiled and closed his eyes. Gold twitched for a moment, the warmth going back into his body. Gold blinked his eyes, then sat up, feeling the bloody wound seal up and disappear completely. His eyes widened as he saw Silver, then was about to speak when Silver turned to him and mouthed "Goodbye" with a smile, tears flowing down his face freely.

"SILVER!" Gold yelled, stretching his hand out to the fallen angel, only for Silver to perish in front of him, leaving behind a single white feather. "No... Silver, come back...S-silver..." he choked, tears streaming down his face. He cried, clutching the feather close to him as he felt the magic of the forbidden fruit fading away, unloosening the unspoken vow between them.

* * *

_'A fallen angel who had lost her wings,_  
_ and a groom tainted completely in darkness,_  
_ even if they were to plunge to the bottom of the abyss,_  
_ they will hold onto the tie of their vows,_  
_and continue on embracing their unforgivable sin.'_

* * *

Gold stared out the window, eyes glazed over in thought. Crystal looked at him worriedly, and she had a good reason to. She had never seen him so broken, so depressed... She took a flower from her pot, then placed it on the table beside him. "I'm sure Silvia's still thinking of you, wherever she is right now," she murmured, Gold looking away from her.

It had been two weeks, and Gold's mother had decided to drop the subject of marriage, seeing how depressed her son was already. He had been locking himself in his study, doing nothing but stared out the window all day long. Gold refused to eat his meals, Crystal having the need to bring it to Gold and force feed him.

Gold sighed, then placed his head on the table, staring at the daisy chain that was covered in his own blood. He had brought it home and preserved it, to prove that it wasn't all a dream, that it wasn't all an illusion... The white feather was kept together with it, being the last few things he received from Silver. His tears couldn't stop flowing, then he smacked his pen holder off the table, then noticed a folded letter that was yellowed and tearing. He took it, then scanned through the note, his eyes widening.

_'Dearest Gold,_

_I...saw the letter. I'm sure that you must be wondering... If... Urgh, I have no idea how to write letters, that's for sure. Let me get straight to the point: If you are reading this letter, this means that I've already gone off to find the devil to exchange my wings for a human body, a female one. When you are reading this, which I'm sure it won't be for a long time, I think you'll have to find me, and I go under the name of...Silvia Gracidea. It sounds pretty to me, and I shall not answer to the name of Silver, so... Yeah._

_Silver xoxo'_

He clutched the note, then noticed that there was a fresher piece of paper tucked in the pen holder, then took it out and opened it.

_'Dear Gold,_

_I noticed that you haven't touched that yellowing piece of paper yet, and I can only convey what I really want to tell you here... If you are reading this, it means that Blue must have carted me off back to Arceus. I noticed that she took the gun that night I went to your house, and...I just want to warn you, that gun can kill humans, so if you ever see one, do run away. It won't kill me, but...it will take your life instantly... I don't want to see you in that state, all right? I hope you did have the sense to look in your pen holder, since I keep seeing you writing those human note thingys with these objects you call 'pens'._

_The humans are really interesting, seeing how being male and actually female can cause amusing results._

_Silver, or Silvia, whatever xoxo'_

He finally took out a small slip of paper with Silver's hurried scrawl on it.

_'Blue is planning to strike soon, can't tell much right now.'_

He clutched the pieces of paper to his heart, then traced the marks where Silver had signed with a feather. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the drawer, to see the forbidden fruit inside, half-rotting and the feathers have disappeared. He placed the fruit on the table, then tucked the noted neatly inside. He glanced at the fruit, looked to the photos that he took of Silver and Silvia, smiling sadly to himself. He turned the photos over, seeing it written in blue ink:

_'I love you, forever and always. ~Silver'_

* * *

_'When the fruit of sin becomes completely rotted...  
Until the day when they come across each other again...'_

* * *

A/N: I think I almost cried while typing this out... Do tell me your opinion though, so I can improve on my writing... ;w;


End file.
